Undefeated
by Supernatural Creatures Rock100
Summary: Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Alaric move to Beacon Hills to get away from Mystic Falls. What they didn't plan on doing was getting more involved with the supernatural. They didn't plan on finding love. They didn't plan on fighting the Alpha pack, the Darach, the Oni's, or the Nogitsune. But, what the hell? Stiles/Elena and Derek/Bonnie. Title changed to Undefeated. Re-write!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own anything!**

**This is after Season 4 of Vampire Diaries. Elena decides to not to choose any Salvatore Brother. Bonnie and Alaric are alive. Bonnie and Jeremy are just friends, they're over each other. Elena is a vampire and Jeremy is one of the Five and a medium. Alaric is a vampire hunter and a Enhanced Original Vampire, Bonnie resurrected him.**

**This is during Season 3A, in the beginning. I'll be following Teen Wolf, but with my own twist. There are two types of werewolves and that's the Teen Wolf type (Werewolf) and the Vampire Diaries type (Cursed Werewolves).**

**Also, a bite from a werewolf can only be cured by a regular werewolf Alpha or Klaus. I decided to change that because Klaus won't be in my story because of his child and all. I might add the Originals later on, but I'm not sure.**

**Pairings****: ****Elena/Stiles, Bonnie/Derek, Scott/Kira, Jeremy/Malia, Stefan/Lydia, and Alaric/Jennifer (Temporary)**

**POV = Point Of View**

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Summary:**  
**Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Alaric move to Beacon Hills to get away from Mystic Falls. What they didn't plan on doing was getting more involved with the supernatural. They didn't plan on finding love. They didn't plan on fighting the Alpha pack, the Darach, the Oni's, or the Nogitsune. But, what the hell? Stiles/Elena, Derek/Bonnie, Jeremy/Malia, and Stefan/Lydia.  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Elena's POV:**

I decided to look back at my journal, wondering back to my first day of school of Beacon Hills, where everything changed. This was before I met the love of my life, my soul mate. This was before the heart break, the agony, and the pain. This was before my best friend died and the witch found the werewolf.

This was before everything bad and good happening in my life and everyone else' s.

So I read my diary, that I wrote in the morning before everything changed...

_August 21, 2012_

_Dear Diary,**  
**_

_I'm so excited that today was the day of a new school year because I can finally try to act normal. That sounds probably really strange, but even though I'm a vampire, maybe I can still try to be normal. That's why Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, and I left Mystic Falls. We all wanted a new start and that's why all four of us went together, so we weren't alone or anything. I was happy and so was Bonnie._

_We left before the summer started and we moved around. We went to New York, Miami, and Washington. We've had a blast and we were thankful that we have some family time together. We were very happy, but when school was getting close, we decided to move to a town called, Beacon Hills. We just wanted a place to stay at and maybe this could be our new home._

_Caroline didn't come because she left with Tyler. She felt guilty, but we all told her to go for it and live your vampire life. She was so excited because they have been traveling around a lot. I think they are at Paris? Caroline has been sending pictures to us and we've been emailing, calling, texting, and skyping each other. Boy, have they been busy. Caroline and Tyler both decided that they would finish high school later on because they just wanted a year off. I couldn't blame them, but I wanted to finish high school._

_Stefan decided to go traveling as well, but he wanted to be by himself. I didn't blame him either because of what's happened to everyone lately. I forgot where he's at, but last I heard he was in Hong Kong. He's been sending pictures to us and emailing._

_Damon, well, he's a totally different story. After I told him that I didn't want either Salvatore Brother, he got furious. I just explained to him that I was turning into Katherine, going back and forth between Salvatore Brothers. History was repeating itself and I was the only one who could stop it and so I did. Damon was still pissed at me and decided to stay in Mystic Falls. Stefan understood what I was saying and respected me of my choice..._

_So that's what have been happening since the whole Silas ordeal. We've all had our break and fun. We've all had a great time and now it's time to relax and be normal or try to be..._

I chuckled to myself as I finished reading Page 1: Before Everything Changed. I put down my diary and turned to my lap top and thought about writing my biography. People would think of this story as fantasy, romance, supernatural, action, angst, and **fiction**. But this is **my true** **story** and **Bonnie's** **true** **story** that I will call... Undefeated.

I decided to name my story Undefeated, because no matter what happened to us. No matter who tried to kill or harm us or tear us apart. We were still standing strong, never giving up saving each other and fighting back.

I started to type with a small smile on my face as I heard Stiles making a cup of coffee, after waking up from his sleep. I turned around as he walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss as he wrapped his arms, lazily, around my neck. "Morning," Stiles says with a smile on his face.

"Morning... How did you sleep?" I asked my lover with a smile. He smirked as me as he lightly nibbled my ear lobe.

"I would've slept better if you were with me the whole night. What were you doing?" He asked me and I pointed to my screen. He smiled as he began to read out loud the beginning part.

"Well, we thought we could be normal. We thought a doppelganger-vampire, witch, supernatural hunter (who can see and speak to ghost), and a Enhanced Original vampire/vampire hunter, could be normal. We never thought we would be dragged back into the supernatural, but who were we kidding about being normal in the first place..."

* * *

**So did you guys like my ****p****rologue**? Do you guys like the pairings?

**I'm so sorry for taking forever, but I couldn't think straight for chapter 1 and I was having computer issues! Sorry! Also, yes I did re-do this chapter. Is it better then the old version?  
**

**Please review if you like this chapter and you want to see what happens next. Reviews means that people actually like my story or are interested in my story. They keep me eager to write more and continue the story. If I don't get reviews I lose interest in continuing the story because what's the point? So please review!**


End file.
